divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
A Mysterious Murder
A Mysterious Murder is a quest in Divinity: Original Sin and Divinity: Original Sin - Enhanced Edition. The player starts the game with this quest and it is the reason for the player character's arrival in Cyseal. Walkthrough # After Orc Fight on the Beach, head towards Cyseal's gate to talk to Arhu to update your Journal. # Speak to Aureus at Legionnaire HQ for permission to investigate the scene of the crime. # Speak to Arhu upstairs for some additional info about the night of the murder. He suggests that you question Roberts at the Morgue. # Visit the scene of the crime at the inn and a Star stone will activate. This will teleport you to The End of Time if this is your first stone, or unlock a room in your Homestead. Pick up the letter in the chest to obtain or update The Councillor's Wife. # Speak to Bertia in Cyseal market to obtain the parallel quest Little Bo Bertia Lost Her Sheep. # Visit Roberts in the Mortician's Morgue (180 XP) or head straight to the graveyard and dig up the grave with the tombstone that says "Here Lies Jake". Open the coffin for 390 XP (180 Exploration XP) and to update Little Bo Bertia Lost Her Sheep. # Head to the Mortician's Morgue and save before you speak to Roberts. Ask him about Jake's body to initiate a game of RPS. Win the game to update the quest (230 XP, 150 Char XP). You will have to read Roberts' Journal on the ground floor if you lose the game to advance the quest. # Speak to Aureus about having Roberts arrested for a choice between +1 Righteous or +1 Renegade. You can now complete Little Bo Bertia Lost Her Sheep as well. #* (Optional) Ask Roberts about the gold and win another game of RPS (115 Char XP) to acquire it. You can either choose to keep this 300 gold (+1 Egotistical, -25 Attitude with Bertia) or return it to Bertia (+1 Altruistic, + 25 Attitude with Bertia). Either choice needs to be made in the dialogue with Bertia. # Now you must denounce Evelyn to proceed with this quest, so: #* Complete The Councillor's Wife quest, and confront Esmeralda after completion. #* (Optional) This is possible only if you have the Pet Pal Talent. Visit Legionnaire HQ and steal the Smelly Shoes from The Mayor's cupboard. Visit Esmeralda's House and steal the Smelly Panties from her bedroom chest upstairs. Visit Thelyron's Healing House and steal the Smelly Coat from the cupboard in the corner of the ward (where you were forced to choose which patient's life to save). Visit Aureus' Office and steal the Smelly Socks from the cupboard next to the bed. Return to the graveyard ask Murphy (Jake's dog) about Jake's body (100 XP) and have him smell all four items for 4 XP rewards. Murphy will recognize Jake's smell on Evelyn's coat (360 XP). # Evelyn will now disappear. Return to the ward in Thelyron's Healing House and open Evelyn's Backpack for a key to her house. (Drag the backpack to your inventory if you want it). Speak with Thelyron about this and he will point you to her house (600 XP). # Head South West from here to Evelyn's House. Loot the Chest and Bookshelf in the South East corner for Evelyn's Diary and the Reveal Spell (300XP). Read the Diary to update the quest (900XP). # Teleport to the Cyseal - Secluded Beach waypoint portal and head South from where you confronted Dietmar. If you do not have this waypoint yet, you will have to complete Arhu's Failed Experiment and go through the West exit in the cave. You will also want to pick up Cecil's Mighty Staff and kill Dietmar to update both quests. # Use the Reveal Spell (1050 XP) when standing next to the torches to the south of Dietmar's location. Your companions will comment on the hidden lair when you are nearby. # Enter the hideout and kill the lone Cultist before he can run for reinforcements. He will have a key on him. # Either fight and kill the Orcs for 4 x 900 XP or win a game of RPS for 790 Charisma XP. # Unlock and go through the door and then through the next door immediately on your right. You can either ignore or kill (9000 XP*) the numerous Cultists before you go through the door. # Head down the stairs to face and kill Evelyn and update the quest (1050 XP). Speak to Zombie Jake to complete the quest, (If you'd already killed Evelyn in town, you will face her as a zombie instead). Reward * 5685 XP for killing Evelyn and her squad * 6300 XP (300 Expl XP) ru:Загадочное убийство Category:Original Sin quests Category:Original Sin Cyseal quests